The present invention relates generally to printing techniques and in particular to verifiable printing.
Secured paper is commonly associated with currency, stocks, and other financial instruments. The production of conventional secured paper is costly in terms of the paper stock (because specialized paper having security features is required) and the printing equipment (because special inks and printing machinery is required). Many businesses could benefit if secured paper document capability was cost-effectively available.
Various techniques are known for uniquely signaturizing a paper document based on inherent characteristics of the paper. This allows a recipient to verify the originality of a document by obtaining a signature of the paper document in question and comparing it against a data store of signatures of documents.